


Aftermath

by BarcelonaBoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Underwear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarcelonaBoi/pseuds/BarcelonaBoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle is over. Hogwarts is free. Now, it's time to celebrate, and to mourn. The Boy Who Lived finds more than a sandwich awaiting him in Gryindor Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

“…he turned away from the painted portraits, thinking only of the four-poster bed lying waiting for him in Gryfindor Tower and wondering whether Kreacher might bring him a sandwich there….” –J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

But it was not Kreacher—or, for that matter, a sandwich—waiting for him in Gryfindor Tower. Exhausted, Harry climbed the stairs to his old room and opened the door, only to come face to face with a sweaty and apparently equally exhausted Neville Longbottom. Neville seemed to have just pulled off a pair of jeans, and was standing with them still in his hands wearing only a pair of classic Hanes y-fronts.

Harry could never remember later what made him do it. Perhaps it was the post-battle exuberance of a job well-done; or the fact that round-faced, bumbling Neville had somehow become a lean, muscular man without Harry noticing; or pride at Neville’s slaying of Nagini, proving forever his worth as Gryfindor. For that matter, it could have been some long-dormant sense of empathy for the other boy who had lost his parents to evil, or perhaps a burgeoning underwear fetish that Harry was only now beginning to sense. Regardless, he did it. Without thinking or hesitating, he stepped into the room and brought his lips to Neville’s.

The kiss was long and deep, full of unexpressed feelings on both sides. After only a second’s hesitation, Neville opened his mouth to Harry’s need tongue. They stood there, tongues wrestling, hands unconsciously groping each other’s faces, for a long moment.

The next several minutes were a blur. Somehow Neville, who could never remember the most basic of spells, managed to lock the door with a flick of his wand and cast a muffling charm as well. Meanwhile, Harry anxiously yanked his robe over his head. In a flash, Neville had wrangled off Harry’s t-shirt and jeans, which now joined Neville’s own forgotten jeans on the stone floor.

For a brief moment, Harry wished he had more carefully chosen his underwear that morning—or, whenever he had last changed. Come to think of it that might have been a long time ago. Last year’s red and gold Gryfindor briefs were now a bit tight in the crotch and waist and well worn.

But as quickly as it came, the thought was gone. Neville pulled Harry down to a bed. They wrestled for a moment, caught in another needy kiss. Harry found himself on top of Neville, their straining erections rubbing together through the cotton of their underwear. Neville’s hand moved lower and lower on Harry’s back, finally slipping under the gold waistband.

Harry gasped as a finger traced his crack for the first time. This was not a sensation he had imagined enjoying. But he did. Then he pulled away and lowered his face to Neville’s crotch. Harry eagerly opened the fly of Neville’s y-fronts, allowing an impressive cock to escape its cotton prison. When had Neville become such a man? He wondered. There had to be at least nine inches there. Harry opened his mouth and licked the head lightly. Neville moaned.

Greedily, Harry inhaled his first penis. Inch by inch, it slid down his throat. Neville’s legs thrashed about as he responded to a man’s touch for the first time. After a few minutes of Harry making a valiant attempt to take all of Neville, Neville pushed him back just long enough to turn around. Now Neville’s face was under Harry’s own crotch. Harry went back down on the impressive cock as he felt an insistent tug at his own waistband. His briefs slid down his legs to allow Neville access to his prize.

Again, Harry gasped, as he felt Neville’s hot breath on his throbbing cock for the first time. For several moments they were silent, tongues and throats engaged in efforts to explore each other’s manhood. Then Harry felt Neville’s attention shift as his hot breath grazed Harry’s sensitive butt crack.

Gently, Neville’s tongue probed Harry’s sweaty butt. Then it found its mark in his hole. Harry moaned onto Neville’s cock, driving him on. Neville explored Harry’s arse with his tongue. Shy, hesitant Neville was gone, replaced with a dominant, eager man. What has gotten into me? He asked himself. But he didn’t stop.

After several fantastic moments, Harry felt Neville pause and heard a drawer next to them slide open. He looked over and watched Neville’s hand retrieve a small bottle of lube and a condom. A second later, Neville’s finger, now coated in the lube, again found his crack. And who said Muggles weren’t capable of magic? Harry thought to himself as Neville’s well-coated finger slid easily into his anxious hole. It was replaced a moment later by what felt suspiciously like a wand. Neville muttered something and Harry felt his whole body, starting at his virgin butt, relax.

Soon Neville had three fingers in him, while Harry greedily feasted on Neville’s throbbing cock. Then Neville withdrew them. Without waiting for instructions, Harry turned around to face Neville. Their lips met again as he peeled his underwear all the way off and anxiously lowered himself onto the impressive cock. It was Neville’s turn to gasp as his cock head moved past Harry’s tight ring. To Harry’s surprise, he felt no pain. Inch after delicious inch of Neville filled him until Neville’s long cock found its mark. Harry yelped as his prostate responded to its first stimulation. A little spatter of pre-cum erupted from his own cock, coating Neville’s hair-dusted chest. Neville swabbed it with his finger and brought it first to his own lips and then to Harry’s.

Harry looked deep into Neville’s eyes as his lips closed around Neville’s fingers. This is where I was meant to be, he thought. Neville smiled and kissed him again as he began to grind his cock into Harry. For several minutes their grunts and soft moans filled the room. 

Harry’s virgin prostate couldn’t take much more. “I’m going to—“ he began. “Shhhh,” Neville brought a finger to his lips. He then reached down and pulled Harry’s butt off of him. Harry shivered at the gentle touch from Neville’s strong hands. Neville guided harry up, until he was straddling Neville’s face, and then took Harry’s throbbing cock into his mouth. Harry’s was slightly shorter, at 7 or 8 inches, but impressively thick. Neville sucked greedily, and within seconds, Harry erupted. Neville backed off to allow Harry’s cock head to rest on his lips, spurting cum across Neville’s face and mouth. A few shots made there way inside which he readily swallowed. The rest coated his smiling face. Harry was in heaven, the battle and everything else forgotten at Neville’s amazing touch.

After what seemed like an eternity, he stopped shooting. Neville’s face looked like a glazed donut after Harry’s enormous load. Unconsciously, Harry licked a little off of Neville’s cheek. Not bad, he thought as he swallowed his own spunk. But now it was Neville’s turn. Harry lowered himself back to eye level with Neville’s crotch, peeled off the condom, and began his own greedy blowjob. Already wound up from Harry’s warm, hot arse and his massive facial, Neville lasted merely seconds. He tried to warn Harry off of him, but the Boy Who Lived knew what he wanted. He greedily swallowed volley after volley from Neville’s nine-inch plus cock. When Neville was spent at last, Harry moved back up to eye level and began to clean Neville’s face. They shared several wet kisses, swapping Harry’s cum. When Neville was more or less clean, he pulled Harry back down to the bed. This time they lay side by side.

For once, Harry’s mind was blissfully empty. No more battle, no guilt or anxiety about his first encounter with a man, simply silence. He rolled to his side, and Neville followed suit. Neville’s strong arm moved across Harry’s chest and pulled him close.

“Harry,” Neville said. Who knew your own name could sound so amazing? Harry wondered. “Let’s just stay like this forever.”  
“Okay,” Harry simply replied. They both chuckled and, exhausted, fell promptly asleep.


End file.
